equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiwi Lollipop and Supernova Zap/Gallery
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 2) Lost and Pound Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Sci-Twi at festival CYOE14.png Twilight Sparkle reading food truck pamphlet CYOE14.png Twilight amused by clever food truck names CYOE14.png Fluttershy reading "Lasagna Pop" CYOE14.png Twilight "most have clever names" CYOE14.png Thunder Guts jumps into Su-Z's arms CYOE14a.png Su-Z holding Princess Thunder Guts CYOE14a.png Su-Z reunites with Princess Thunder Guts CYOE14a.png Rarity looks surprised at Supernova Zap CYOE14a.png Poster of Kiwi Lollipop and Supernova Zap CYOE14a.png Su-Z nuzzling Princess Thunder Guts CYOE14a.png Rarity in incomprehensible shock CYOE14a.png Rarity shocked "you belong to Su-Z?!" CYOE14a.png Su-Z and K-Lo looking at Rarity CYOE14a.png Rarity's mind is completely blown CYOE14a.png Supernova Zap "she found my dog!" CYOE14a.png Rarity receiving praise and applause CYOE14a.png Su-Z "how can I ever repay you?" CYOE14a.png Su-Z thinking of how to repay Rarity CYOE14a.png Su-Z removing her feather boa CYOE14a.png Su-Z wraps feather boa around Rarity CYOE14a.png Su-Z holding her dog up to Rarity CYOE14a.png Thunder Guts licks Rarity's cheek again CYOE14a.png Rarity sarcastic "you're welcome" CYOE14a.png Su-Z pulls Thunder Guts away from Spike CYOE14b.png Su-Z successfully finds Thunder Guts CYOE14b.png Su-Z "I hope it wasn't a problem" CYOE14b.png Supernova Zap "come on, Princess" CYOE14b.png Princess Thunder Guts leaves with Su-Z CYOE14b.png Thunder Guts barks goodbye to Spike CYOE14b.png Su-Z and Thunder Guts leave together CYOE14b.png Supernova Zap squeals with happiness CYOE14c.png Su-Z hugging Princess Thunder Guts CYOE14c.png Su-Z reunites with Princess Thunder Guts CYOE14c.png Su-Z leaves with Princess Thunder Guts CYOE14c.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Sunset Shimmer's phone alarm goes off EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer jerking awake EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer jumping out of bed EGSBP.png Pinkie and Sunset look at festival map EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer points at festival map EGSBP.png Sunset wakes up to her alarm again EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer looks at festival pamphlet EGSBP.png PostCrush rising out of the stage EGSBP.png Sunset in complete awe of PostCrush EGSBP.png K-Lo and Su-Z appear on stage EGSBP.png K-Lo and Su-Z make their entrance EGSBP.png Festival-goers cheering for PostCrush EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop picking up her guitar EGSBP.png Supernova Zap picks up her drumsticks EGSBP.png K-Lo and Su-Z ready to start playing EGSBP.png Supernova Zap starts drumming EGSBP.png PostCrush starts playing their concert EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop sings and plays guitar EGSBP.png Supernova Zap playing the drums EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop touching crowd's hands EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer reaching out to K-Lo EGSBP.png K-Lo "we're perfect, perfectly true" EGSBP.png K-Lo playing a strong power chord EGSBP.png Su-Z singing and drumming EGSBP.png Close-up on K-Lo's guitar strums EGSBP.png Close-up on K-Lo playing guitar EGSBP.png K-Lo hits Su-Z's hi-hat with her guitar EGSBP.png Su-Z straightening her hi-hat EGSBP.png K-Lo strumming with guitar pick EGSBP.png K-Lo performing True Original EGSBP.png K-Lo tossing her guitar pick EGSBP.png Sunset waking up on the fourth loop EGSBP.png Sunset's phone thrown against window EGSBP.png Sunset wakes up on the 20th loop EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop at the tour bus door EGSBP.png Supernova Zap "the usual delivery guy" EGSBP.png Supernova Zap "looks like two girls today" EGSBP.png K-Lo nudging Su-Z with her elbow EGSBP.png Supernova Zap "today's the first time" EGSBP.png Supernova Zap dismissing her own words EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop face-palms at Supernova Zap EGSBP.png K-Lo excusing herself and Su-Z EGSBP.png Su-Z and K-Lo look back at Sunset EGSBP.png Su-Z and K-Lo look at Sunset Shimmer EGSBP.png Sunset extends handshake to K-Lo EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop "anything for a fan" EGSBP.png Sunset and Kiwi Lollipop shake hands EGSBP.png K-Lo and Su-Z walk across a bridge EGSBP.png Su-Z getting annoyed at K-Lo EGSBP.png Su-Z "as if I'm not super-duper aware" EGSBP.png K-Lo looking down at the ground EGSBP.png K-Lo sees something on the ground EGSBP.png K-Lo picking up the Time Twirler EGSBP.png K-Lo and Su-Z discover Time Twirler EGSBP.png Time Twirler opening its eyeball EGSBP.png Time Twirler activating its magic EGSBP.png PostCrush about to start playing EGSBP.png Su-Z drumming in K-Lo's memories EGSBP.png K-Lo performing in her own memories EGSBP.png K-Lo wearing Time Twirler in her hair EGSBP.png K-Lo strumming her electric guitar EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop breaks a guitar string EGSBP.png K-Lo shocked by broken guitar string EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop looking very displeased EGSBP.png K-Lo turning on the Time Twirler EGSBP.png Time Twirler activating again EGSBP.png PostCrush performing on another loop EGSBP.png Su-Z plays the drums in K-Lo's memories EGSBP.png Supernova Zap looking distressed EGSBP.png K-Lo looking judgmental at Su-Z EGSBP.png K-Lo activates the Time Twirler again EGSBP.png Supernova Zap's drum stick breaks EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop drops her guitar pick EGSBP.png Su-Z sneezes while drumming EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop ripping a shoe EGSBP.png PostCrush concludes their concert EGSBP.png K-Lo criticizing Su-Z's singing EGSBP.png K-Lo turns away from Su-Z in contempt EGSBP.png Supernova Zap "whatever!" EGSBP.png Su-Z "just do it all over again!" EGSBP.png Supernova Zap crosses her arms EGSBP.png Time Twirler activates once again EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer reading K-Lo's mind EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop pulling her arm away EGSBP.png Supernova Zap "how did you see my brain?" EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop "we're gonna loop our show" EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop "'til it's perfect!" EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop "you wouldn't get it" EGSBP.png Supernova Zap "you're such a fangirl" EGSBP.png K-Lo condescending toward Sunset EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "but I do" EGSBP.png Sunset "wanted things to go perfectly" EGSBP.png Sunset "now I know they never do" EGSBP.png Supernova Zap "we stop never!" EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop "in on our little secret" EGSBP.png K-Lo "you'll never set foot inside" EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop "ever heard of drawings?" EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer "everything resets" EGSBP.png Supernova Zap "you don't" EGSBP.png Supernova Zap "I've seen your faces" EGSBP.png Supernova Zap takes out pencil and paper EGSBP.png Supernova Zap drawing on K-Lo's back EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie and Sunset watch Su-Z draw EGSBP.png Su-Z draws caricatures of Pinkie and Sunset EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop taunting "4eva-eva!" EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop "yeah, she can" EGSBP.png K-Lo and Su-Z acting smug EGSBP.png Supernova Zap calling security EGSBP.png Su-Z "we got a code chartreuse" EGSBP.png Sunset, Pinkie, and PostCrush look at guard EGSBP.png Sunset's Backstage Pass part 6 title card EGSBP.png K-Lo and Su-Z getting ready for concert EGSBP.png Supernova Zap putting on mascara EGSBP.png Supernova Zap "tired of living the same day" EGSBP.png Supernova Zap "can this please be our last" EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop "we've been over this" EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop "until we get it perfect" EGSBP.png K-Lo hears something at the door EGSBP.png K-Lo and Su-Z hear something at the door EGSBP.png Su-Z "who let you two back in?!" EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop "you wouldn't dare!" EGSBP.png PostCrush vs. Sunset and Pinkie Pie EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie answering "yup!" EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie reaching into her hair EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie bending the churro EGSBP.png K-Lo and Su-Z look at each other EGSBP.png Churro flies over K-Lo and Su-Z's heads EGSBP.png Churro knocks Time Twirler out of K-Lo's hair EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop with a churro in her hair EGSBP.png Su-Z angry; K-Lo holding a churro EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop getting angry EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie catches the Time Twirler EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie holding the Time Twirler EGSBP.png Supernova Zap tackles Pinkie Pie EGSBP.png Sunset catches Time Twirler; K-Lo grabs Sunset's arm EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop twisting Sunset's arm EGSBP.png K-Lo and Sunset fight over Time Twirler EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop's feet get tangled in a wire EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop starting to fall over EGSBP.png K-Lo and Sunset Shimmer fall over EGSBP.png Sunset, Pinkie, K-Lo, and Su-Z look at Time Twirler EGSBP.png Sunset, Pinkie, K-Lo, and Su-Z glare at each other EGSBP.png Sunset, Pinkie, and PostCrush dive at Time Twirler EGSBP.png Sunset, Pinkie, and PostCrush rise out of the stage EGSBP.png Sunset, Pinkie, and PostCrush fight onstage EGSBP.png Sunset, Pinkie, and PostCrush in the spotlight EGSBP.png Sunset, Pinkie, and PostCrush stare at crowd EGSBP.png Sunset slaps Time Twirler out of Su-Z's hand EGSBP.png Time Twirler falls on the ground again EGSBP.png Sunset about to stomp; Su-Z looks worried EGSBP.png Sunset, Pinkie, and PostCrush looking down EGSBP.png Sunset, Pinkie, and PostCrush blinded by light EGSBP.png Thick energy releases from Time Twirler EGSBP.png Magical energy explodes on the stage EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie and Su-Z under glittery light EGSBP.png K-Lo and Sunset under glittery light EGSBP.png K-Lo kneeling over the Time Twirler EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop starting to cry EGSBP.png K-Lo "everything was riding on this" EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop "you ruined it!" EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop looking at the crowd EGSBP.png Pinkie looks at crowd; Su-Z looks sad EGSBP.png Pinkie Pie faces Su-Z toward the crowd EGSBP.png Sunset, Pinkie, and PostCrush in front of cheering crowd EGSBP.png Sunset "your fans don't want perfection" EGSBP.png Sunset "rocking out and having fun" EGSBP.png Sunset "the flaws and silly mistakes" EGSBP.png Sunset speaking in front of the crowd EGSBP.png Teens in the crowd cheer for PostCrush EGSBP.png K-Lo considering Sunset Shimmer's words EGSBP.png K-Lo "we did use to have a lot of fun" EGSBP.png Su-Z "so wrapped up in the pressure" EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop "we forgot" EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop wiping tears away EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop "this one's for real" EGSBP.png Supernova Zap "let's do it then" EGSBP.png Supernova Zap "it'll be you and me" EGSBP.png Su-Z and K-Lo having a tender moment EGSBP.png PostCrush beginning their concert EGSBP.png K-Lo looking over her shoulder EGSBP.png K-Lo singing "always first place" EGSBP.png K-Lo singing "never second best" EGSBP.png K-Lo singing in front of her fans EGSBP.png K-Lo singing "we aim to impress" EGSBP.png K-Lo singing "and there's no room" EGSBP.png Su-Z playing drums for True Original EGSBP.png K-Lo singing "yeah, we're flawless" EGSBP.png Close-up on Kiwi Lollipop on stage EGSBP.png K-Lo and Su-Z "we're all about perfection" EGSBP.png K-Lo and Su-Z "that pure reflection" EGSBP.png K-Lo "exceeding your expectations" EGSBP.png Supernova Zap drums to the chorus EGSBP.png Wide view of PostCrush's concert EGSBP.png K-Lo and Su-Z watch Sunset and Pinkie dance EGSBP.png K-Lo and Su-Z singing "that's our thing" EGSBP.png Su-Z kicks a drum toward Pinkie Pie EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop taking out a spare guitar EGSBP.png K-Lo tossing a guitar toward Sunset EGSBP.png Sunset strumming a power chord EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop posing during True Original EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop singing "true, true original" EGSBP.png K-Lo's hand reaching toward the sky EGSBP.png K-Lo vocalizing during the bridge EGSBP.png K-Lo presenting Pinkie Pie and Sunset EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer joining Kiwi Lollipop EGSBP.png Sunset, Pinkie, and PostCrush playing music EGSBP.png Supernova Zap singing "true" EGSBP.png Sunset and K-Lo singing together EGSBP.png Sunset, Pinkie, and PostCrush side-by-side EGSBP.png Sunset and K-Lo sing "you're perfect" EGSBP.png Sunset and K-Lo playing the last chorus EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop doing a power slide EGSBP.png Sunset and K-Lo play guitar together EGSBP.png Sunset and K-Lo singing back-to-back EGSBP.png Wide view of PostCrush's reunion concert EGSBP.png K-Lo's guitar pick slides across the strings EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop singing while looking back EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop throwing her guitar pick EGSBP.png Crowd cheers for PostCrush, Sunset, and Pinkie EGSBP.png K-Lo and Su-Z wave to Sunset and Pinkie EGSBP.png Kiwi Lollipop "take a photo with us!" EGSBP.png Sunset, Pinkie, and PostCrush get together EGSBP.png Sunset, Pinkie, and PostCrush take a selfie EGSBP.png Phone alarm goes off with new wallpaper EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer wakes up on new morning EGSBP.png Category:Character gallery pages